Ship Directory
This page is a directory to all current/past ships of pirates. No fan vessels either. A B Black Stallion- A war sloop owned by Jeremiah Stormwash Blue Dog- A War frigate owned by Kat Bluebonnet. More info is on the page. Bountyhunter Queen - A Light Sloop owned by High Priestess Keira Kinover-Mar Blue Rebel - War Galleon owned by Mark Ironflint Black Warrior - A War Frigate owned by Richard Cannonwalker Bountyhunter Lion- A War Frigate owned by Hannah Bluefeather Black Demon - A War Frigate owned by Christopher Crane. C Cutthroat Demon- A light sloop owned by Shockwave D Dark Nemesis- A light galleon owned by Shockwave Dark Conquerer- A War Frigate owned by Lord William Yellowbones Dark Guardian - War Frigate, Property of Robert Shipstealer E EITC Black Raven - SOTL, Property of Admiral Wilson F Fighting Queen - Light Galleon owned by High Priestess Keira Kinover-Mar Fire-Sail Raider - War Brig owned by Mark Ironflint Fighting Fox - Light Brig owned by Captain Ned Edgewalker G Golden Raven-The War frigate of Diplomatic Lord Matthew O'malley, Ship of the line for the Raven Fleet, Played an integeral part in the battle against David, Inc. in which it fired the winning shots. Golden Dragon-War frigate of John Breasly. Played large part in the fall of Captain Leon, where it was captained by Cadet. Golden Star - War Sloop owned by Zeke Green Rebel - War Frigate owned by Jack Pistol The Green Runner - War frigate owned by Richard Goldvane Golden Dragon - Legendary ship captained by Johnny "Shark" Turner serves for the Barbary Coast in the Golden Armada. H *The Headhunter Thunder-A War Frigate Edgar Wildrat purchased at levele 28. He played poker for 4 hours to save up for the money at Padres, later that night he purchased the mighty ship and it has assisted him through all his battles for many years. This War Frigate has been sailing the Caribbean and England since 1738! Perhaps the lowest level for recieveing a War Frigate Prince Edgar Wildrat of England purchased this at a young level. It cost him all his gold at the Poker table and he won the maximum amount!!! I *Iron Rebel ~ A War Frigate, owned by the infamous Capt. Skull X *The I.A.A. Titan - Extremely modified SOTL known for the sinking of thousands of undead and EITC ships. Also the number one ship of the I.A.A. *The I.A.A. Battering Ram - A War Frigate, but with a modified ram that can cut through even metal. Also some extra cannons and speed. *The I.A.A. Stallion - A War sloop that has XV (15) leveled streamline, and a lot of extra broadsides. * The I.A.A. Steel Giant - A slow War Galleon with less broadsides, but almost all made of reinforced steel. Never been damaged. J K L *'Les Navires de la Nautillus '- Is an Advanced Ship of the Line owned by Jack Pistol. It is the flag ship of the Nautillean fleet. M Midnight Destroyer- A light galleon owned by Charles Edgepratt Midnight Thunder - The Ship of Sir Carlos Clemente. Midnight Revenge/Midnight's Revenge/King Zeke's Revenge - War Galleon owned by Zeke Midnight Wolf - The war galleon owned by Edgar Sharkskull. It also is the flagship for the guild, Werewolves Rage. Moonraker Griffin - Belongs to Basil Tackcrash and Pirate Fury Co Midnight Dancer- A War Brig owned by Hannah Bluefeather N O Outlaw Sultan- One ofCortez's(Mega2098)First ships he plundered on and is thinking of upgragding it to a war galleon(Outlaw sultan=Galleon) Outlaw Executioner- Jarod's main War Frigate and flagship. Outlaw King- Jarod's SvS/travel ship. Outlaw Pillager- R.I.P. Jarod's very first ship, owned by Captain Benjamin Hornigold (Jarod's Founder and first character, made on November 19, '07). P HMS Poseidon (Sea Trident) - A Level 6 Stormchaser Sloop last captained by Colonel Tyler Wellington of Great Britain. It was constructed due to the damages on the HMS Nobel (Noble Titan) during the Defense of Ireland (1745), after which Colonel Wellington required a new ship to command his Platoon from. It served as the Flagship for the EITC Third Division Squadron. After Wellington's death in 1747 it was inherited by the Colonel's brother, Harold, and eventually passed down to his son, James. Q R Ridptide Thunder- A Privateer War Sloop that fights for Spain! Owned by Jim Bloodsilver Red Albatros- A Light Sloop made for SvS. Owned by Lord William Yellowbones. Red Runner- The Flagship of BNO Overlord Mallace. It was named after Goldavne's green runner but its better. Red Demon- A War Frigate owned by Master Zel Marque. Renegade Mercenary - The best ship of all time. Red Stallion - A War Brig owned by Ishmael Venables S Shadow Raven - A war frigate owned and captained by King Shadow Sail Shadow Eagle - A war frigate owned and captained by King Shadow Sail Shadow Falcon - A war frigate owned and captained by King Shadow Sail Sun Chariot- A war frigate owned by Jeremiah Stormwash Star-Chaser Navigator- A war galleon owned by Jeremiah Stormwash Sea Phoenix- A War Brig owned by Kat Bluebonnet. More info on the page. Shadow Stallion- A War Sloop owned by Kat Bluebonnet. More info on the page. Sea King—War Frigate owned by Samuel Redbeard. Head ship of the EITC fleets. Savage Serpent ~ A War Galleon, owned by Capt. Skull X. Silver Strider- A mysertious frigate captained by Cap'n Mongrel. The ship has been scene all over the Caribbean and the Alantic. Also it was sighted in a few Chinese ports years ago. Sea Star - A lightning fast War Sloop owned by Mark Ironflint Star-Chaser Lion- A War Sloop owned by Hannah Bluefeather. Shadow Guardian- An svs War Sloop owned by Madster. T U V Victory Conqueror - War Frigate owned by Slappy. More info on the page. Reyes De Luz]]ite Wolf - War Frigate owned by Zeke White Chariot - Light Sloop owned by The Light as his ship. White Tiger- War Frigate owned by Bobby Moon Wind - Racer Starlight - War Frigate Owned By Zoomer. White Star - Rank III Frigate owned by Albert Spark W *Windjammer Mercenary - A War Galleon owned by the original Richard Cannonwalker X Y Z Category:POTCO Vessels Category:Factual Pages Category:Directories Category:POTCO Category:Out-Dated Articles